


Off Balance and Overworked

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Despair, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith made a mistake, Kuron heck him, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Over Working, Suicide Attempt, Training, and a nap, but they mean well, cuz Keith comes back, feelings of inadequecy, his friends are cruel, lance is not okay, so much stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Lance is trying so hard to fill Keith's old position as the right hand man for Shiro but it's causing more harm than good when he takes it too far.





	1. Sisyphean Toil

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on youtube made a comment about wanting to see Lance have a breakdown and then suddenly I had over 3k typed out. So here we are. TBH this might not be great. I wrote it all at once and did not go back to edit a damn thing. I'm so hecking tired. Hope you guys enjoy my 3am post!

Lance leaned in through the doorway, raising his hand to knock lightly on the frame but froze when he saw that Hunk wasn’t alone. Pidge was already in the room jabbering away about some tech stuff and was twisted under the desk messing with the wires for Hunk’s screen while Hunk tapped away at the keys. Something ugly coiled tightly in his gut as he stood there watching them. Maybe Hunk just called Pidge over to upgrade his stuff? That was a possibility. It’s not like Lance could have done it. Besides, Hunk was an individual. He could hang out with whoever he wanted. Lance definitely didn’t have definitive rights to Hunk’s time.

Pidge crawled out, sitting up to stare at Hunk. “How’s that?”

A couple more moments of typing and Hunk pushed back from the desk with a victorious cry. “You’re amazing, Pidge!”

Pidge grinned. “Yeah, I know.” 

Lance could see the exact moment Pidge noticed him because he had never seen a smile fall off of someone’s face so quickly. 

“Lance!” Pidge said, scrambling to her feet. 

Hunk’s back was still to him, but he could almost imagine a scrunched up look on his friend’s face. “What? Do you really want me to do an- ow!” 

Pidge cut Hunk off with a harsh kick to the shin, spinning him around to face the doorway. Lance could feel his skin warming. 

“Oh! Hey, buddy! What’s up?” Hunk asked, smile still wide on his face.

Hunk was sort of the best friend in the world. He had done so much for Lance already. Seeing how happy he was hanging out with Pidge made him instantly regret trying to come up here to dump his issues on him. God, Lance was such a shitty friend. 

“Uh,” his eyes flickered to Pidge for a moment before settling on the ground. “Sorry. I’m, um, I’m sorry for… interrupting. I was just… walking around and thought I’d stop by to say… say hi.” 

He wanted to look up from the floor and give a megawatt smile to sell the lie that he wasn’t quickly sinking into a deep, dark hole but he was trash at lying to Hunk. 

Somehow, Hunk still bought it. “Well, nice to see you, dude.”

“Yeah, but we’re a little busy and you’re… well, you’re kind of clumsy so…” Pidge said quietly, like she felt awful for saying the words coming out of her mouth but had to say them. He saw the way she shifted her body to block the screen like Lance was going to tumble ten feet and right into their new project. 

He got the hint. “Yeah! Well, I think I’m gonna go train, now.”

Hunk snorted. “Yeah, okay, buddy. You don’t gotta lie to me. I see how much time you put into gaming versus training.”

Pidge smirked, “True. Maybe spend a little more time training so we don’t have to keep saving your ass, buddy. Leave the video game in my room. It’s my turn anyways.” 

He could hear the mirth in their voices, knew they didn’t mean to be cruel. Maybe they were even worried that he was going to get hurt. But it stung.

He nodded, turning quickly to leave before they saw anything in his eyes he couldn’t mask. He was walking so quickly, lost in his spiralling mind about how his friends thought of him as a clumsy, weak link. How they didn’t want to spend time with him and how he was ruining everything by not being stronger that he didn’t see the person in front of him until he landed on his ass. He stayed on the ground where he fucking belonged anyways and stared at his knees hard, trying to keep from allowing this  _ one more thing  _ tear him down. 

“Watch where you’re going, Lance. You’re really need to be more aware of your surroundings. Your preoccupation with… well, girls, frankly, has become a serious problem. That last mission was a bit of a disaster, wasn’t it?” Shiro sighed. Lance could see the whole arms-crossed-disappointed-face thing their leader was pulling. 

Like Lance needed a reminder of yesterday. They had to split up to deal with the shear number of ships attacking them. The others held their own decently, but Lance had been overwhelmed almost instantly. It felt as though they were all targeting  _ him  _ specifically. As though Zarkon just knew Lance was their chink in the armor and would sink faster than the others. While the others were dealing with maybe twenty max, Lance could see easily fifty or more swarming him like angry bees. He had been spending so much time training this past month, knowing he needed to build up to Keith’s level to cover the hole that had been left in the team that he couldn’t keep up. His vision was blurry with exhaustion and his muscles felt tingly and numb. 

He had eventually just screamed that they needed to fall back. Lance knew they were all pissed with him over it and had been receiving glares left and right all day. God, he was so fucking tired. He wasn’t Keith, he couldn’t be him. No matter how hard he tried or insisted he was at the same level, better even, he never had been. And it showed. He could spend every fucking day in battle simulations and never catch up to Keith’s natural talent. 

“Yeah. Sorry, Shiro. I’ll do better next time.”

No, he wouldn’t. He was the worthless paladin and he knew it. Keith should never have talked him out of quitting. Keith should be the one piloting Red while Lance… well. It’s not like he could join a secret, underground rebellion. He’d probably just go back home and continue on his same miserable path as a goddamn cargo pilot. They’d been right from day one. He was never going to amount to anything.

Shiro nodded and walked around him, turning the corner, and was gone. Lance just sat there for a few moments unable to move without having a breakdown.

Once he trusted himself to stand, he marched himself to the training room. He’d just have to work harder. He was never going to be Keith, but he couldn’t let his team down again. He could at least improve marginally. Or try to. Nobody could say he never tried. 

Pidge and Hunk showed up a few times to offer him a meal, but he refused. He wasn’t hungry. He just needed to be better. He had to fucking  _ try.  _ He didn’t even pause the simulation to talk to them, too focused on not screwing up in front of him. He stupidly hoped for some minor words of encouragement, like  _ doing great, buddy! Oh, nice dodge, Lance.  _ His friends never gave him false hope though. They didn’t lie to him. They were always straightforward. He should have known better. 

Stupid. Stupid. 

He heard the whoosh of the doors and someone call out, “End battle simulation.” 

Lance whirled around, fury boiling in his gut. He was about to pass that level fucking  _ finally!  _ “What the  _ hell,  _ dude? I said I wasn’t hu-” 

His raised bayard shrank in front of him and fell to his side as he took Keith’s form in. It had to be too good to be true. He was just tired from training so much. Maybe he really should take a quick break, a nap. Even he knew hallucinating was probably a bad sign…

He shook his head hard and started to walk forward, but hesitated again when Keith didn’t disappear before his eyes. “Keith…” he said it quietly, as though just saying the words would shatter the daydream, “Keith, are you really here?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I’m here, buddy.”

Lance sank his teeth into his bottom lip hard, trying to control the rising warble he could feel in his throat before attempting to speak again. “You.. Why are you here?”

Keith shook his head, drawing forward. “Doesn’t matter. I was watching for awhile. You’ve gotten really good. Don’t you think it’s time to take a break now?” 

Lance could feel his shoulders sag even as the warmth of the complement did something funky to his insides. “You’re just saying that because you know I’ll never be good enough to work as hard as you always do. But I’m… I’m trying, Keith. I’ve gotten better and… I’m… I’m trying. I know I-”

“Didn’t you hear me? I said that you have done a good job. You’re… amazing actually.” Keith was really close. And Lance was exhausted. He just wanted to fall into Keith’s chest and be carried to bed and sleep for ten thousand years. He felt his bayard slip from his fingers and gazed down at it idly. 

Keith’s hand on his shoulder brought his eyes back up to him. “You’re allowed to rest, Lance. You don’t have to work yourself into the ground. You’re already good enough.”

The sound that pushed past his lips was meant to be a bitter laugh at the suggestion that he could ever be good enough. It came out as a broken wail. His knees gave out as the pressure he could feel like a tangible substance resting on his shoulders finally became too much. It was only a matter of time. He was so fucking  _ weak. _

Arms caught him, lowering them to a slow heap on the floor. He wanted to stop bawling so hard, so  _ pathetically,  _ into Keith’s chest but everytime he took a wet, raspy breath in, something inside him broke a little further. Lance didn’t even begin to hear the reassuring words breathed into his ear until several minutes of ugly-crying had gone on, entirely soaking everything he touched. Including Keith’s shirt. God. He was such a fuck up.

“I know, I know. It’s going to be okay, Lance. It’s going to be okay. You can rest now, it’s okay, buddy.” Keith’s arms tightened around him the harder Lance cried and it felt so good to finally get it out of his system. 

He pulled back slightly so he can look Keith in the eyes. “You can’t… can’t-you can’t leave again, Keith. I can’t be you and the team needs you. I’m just… destroying everything, Keith. I… work so fucking hard like I see you doing, but I’m just… so weak that it makes me all… all tired and useless. I’m never going to be good enough. So you can stop lying to me to spare my feelings now. No one else is holding punches, it’s okay. I get it now. I’m… just… I’m going to always be the one no one needs. Hunk and Pidge work so well together. You and Shiro are like… the dream team. Allura and Coran just fit so well everywhere and are sort of irreplaceable. But… I just break everything. I fuck up all our missions. I’m hurting everyone. So. You have to stay. Promise you’ll stay.”

He wasn’t sure how he got that garbled message out through his snivelling, but he managed. Clearly Keith understood by the look on his face. Actually, he looked a little more like Lance had punched his best friend in the face rather than just stated an obvious fact everyone was aware of. Great. He fucked something else up too. 

Keith opened his mouth a few times before he managed to form a sentence. “Oh, God. Lance. I… how can…” Keith shook his head slowly. “Okay, you’re clearly tired. Why don’t we get some rest and talk about this after?”

Lance pulled away, drying his eyes. “Nah. I’m. I’m good. Sorry for, you know, for melting down on you like that. I just need to work har-”

“No. You are not about to pull that ‘work harder’ bullshit with me. The others said that you’ve been in here all fucking day. And when I got here, I checked the records. You’ve been completely overdoing it Lance. Training for twenty four hours or more at a time… You can’t do this to yourself. Please just… just follow me back to the rooms.” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s shoulder. His voice slowly becoming more gentle like he hadn’t meant to blow up like that.

Lance didn’t know what to say. But he didn’t need to because his body was completely done. His legs felt like two twigs trying to prop up a tree on their own. They just snapped beneath his weight, causing him to tumble into Keith’s arms. Keith started carrying him bridal style out of the room despite his faint mumbles of protest. 

God it was such bullshit but he was too exhausted to stop Keith. He finally gave up, letting himself fall asleep. He didn’t even mean to pass out so quickly. Once he stopped moving, his body just took it’s opportunity to finally rest. 

****

He woke up with a terrible headache and muscles so sore he decided to never try moving ever again. He hurt so badly. Something cool and damp was pressed against his face and he forced his eyes open.

Keith smiled at him, holding out a cup of water. Lance groaned and shook his head. “Noooo.”

He reached up anyways, ignoring the protest of his arms and taking a sip of the water. It felt good in his too-dry mouth. 

“You ready to talk now, Lance?” Keith asked softly, setting the water aside.

Lance glared at him hard. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Lance… the team is worried about you. That’s why I’m here. I mean… even Hunk couldn’t get you to stop training. Clearly there is something to talk about.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh derisively, “The team worry about me? I mean, I can’t even, Keith. Please. It’s hard to be worried about someone you don’t need and can’t st… Look. Everyone was telling me to go train yesterday because I couldn’t hold my own in that last mission. I was just doing what they asked.”

“First of all, I don’t know where this idea that you’re so useless is coming from but it’s completely untrue. And second of all, maybe if someone had taken the time to check the records, they wouldn’t have been so quick to push you. Honestly, Lance… you can’t keep doing this to yourself. I get the impression you think I just work twenty-four seven and… that’s why… I don’t know. You see something I clearly don’t but. I’m telling you right now it isn’t like that. I need sleep and I’m not even fully human. You can’t treat your body like shit and expect to improve.” 

Lance just sneered. “Oh, but that’s the whole fucking point isn’t it? Nobody cares enough to check. Because it’s my fault, it’s always my fault. You try having everyone tell you every goddamn second how much of a fuck up you are, your closest friends and tell me you’re not going to start believing them. Frankly, no one seems to care enough about my health so why the hell should I?”

And then he just jolted hard, hand clapping over his mouth. Why the hell was he telling Keith these things? Fuck, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes again. Not again. He couldn’t fucking cry again.

“Lance-”

Lance glanced up at him, reading the worry in his eyes. It didn’t make sense. “Why do you have such a problem with me trying? Look, I get I’m not going to measure up no matter what I do, but I have to at least try until you’re done being an idiot and come back to Voltron.”

“I’m not going back to the Blade, Lance. I called Kolivan last night. But not because you aren’t good enough. I think it’s time someone intervened. You’re pushing yourself too hard and there’s a reason behind it. A team needs to be there for each other, for everyone. Nobody should be expecting you to carry everyone by yourself. I… I was never a good leader like Shiro but I know that. I’m sorry I left and this happened, but… I’m not going to let it continue.”

“You’re staying?” Relief was flooding through him so hard it made him dizzy. Lance wasn’t expecting to be so pleased by being finally replaced but he was. Maybe he was just grateful for Keith himself. 

Keith had Shiro but right now Keith was here for him and. It felt so nice.

“Of course I’m staying. Not going to leave you alone again, buddy.” 

Lance lurched forwards, wrapping Keith into a tight hug. “Thank you… I…” his voice failed him but it didn’t matter. 

“Wait… how do I know you won’t leave again?” Lance asked, pulling back. The last time he had a heart to heart, Keith got it into his head the best thing to do was to leave. How could he be sure?

Keith frowned. “Because… Allura was right. The Blade doesn’t need me as much as you guys do.”

“So you’ll take Red again and… I’ll… just..” Lance trailed off, realizing it didn’t matter what he did. He wasn’t important and the universe would be in the right hands.

“No. I told you, you have to stop worrying so much about who is flying what. Red chose you for a reason. She doesn’t choose people to be stand ins. You proved to her that you’re worthy, okay? She isn’t waiting for me to come back. You’re where you’re meant to be, Lance. Stop… stop comparing yourself to me. I’m not exactly a good role model. Heaven forbid there be two Keith’s. Voltron needs Lance, just as much as it needs any other paladin. There’s no point in trying to be someone else. That would wreck the whole balance.”

Keith was right. He was ruini-

Keith grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact. “I don’t expect you to believe me right away. Maybe not ever. But I can see that self hate in your eyes, Lance. And I’m telling you right now, this is not your fault. Something more is going on here. It takes more than one person to cause something like this to get so out of hand. I need you to just… take a deep breath. Maybe sleep, you can rest, okay? You’re good enough, you’re doing a great job. I haven’t heard what has been said to make you possibly believe anything else is true but it isn’t. So just… rest. Please.”

Lance searched Keith eyes for a moment, unsure of how to respond before finally giving in with a slow nod and lowered himself back down. A nap would be nice. 


	2. Pushing Me Down, I Won't Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title derived from the poem Suicide Note by Marie. (I couldn't find her last name I apologize.) This should give you a pretty good idea what happens in this chapter. I steer away from being too graphic but there is a pretty prominent suicide attempt and loss of hope so... please keep that in mind before you proceed. I can't stop you from reading if you're here to trigger yourself but please just... be careful and take care of yourselves, guys. You /matter/.

Keith sat in the chair next to Lance’s bed for a long while just watching him sleep. He was almost a little scared to leave the room. Leaving Lance alone didn’t seem like a good idea at the moment, not with how Lance kept hurting himself. 

It broke Keith’s heart, honestly.

He could remember the Lance from before he left so vividly, still ghosted across Lance’s own face in the beginnings of laugh lines. Lines Lance would be mortified to have after all his work on skincare. But Keith liked them, liked the evidence that Lance was happy. 

Or used to be.

It was incomprehensible to try to connect the Lance from before with the Lance in front of him. If he didn’t know better, he’d almost think they weren’t even the same person. 

Before, Lance had been almost high on life. Ready to flirt and flaunt his confidence before every pretty alien possible no matter how tough the mission had been. Lance always managed to raise everyone’s spirits. Lance  _ laughed  _ and made jokes and found the energy to challenge Keith at every opportunity. Lance made everyone better. Lance made him better.

What had happened to the Red paladin?

After an hour, Keith determined Lance was likely going to be asleep for quite a bit longer and excused himself to find the other paladins. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

*****

Keith was nervous. These were his friends he was about to accuse. But Lance was his friend too. Lance had been there for him, supported even his dumbest decisions, stepped up and believed in him when no one else did. Keith was going to do that for Lance now, too.

“Okay, I’m just going to ask you guys some questions in regards to Lance. So just… bare with me.” 

The others were circled around him in the main room and he forced himself to stand still as badly as he wanted be pacing. They all nodded and he could see some pretty mixed feelings in their eyes. Pidge and Hunk looked really concerned and a little confused. Allura was just entirely confused. Shiro looked… almost annoyed.

“Has this ever happened before?” He needed to know how much they were aware of Lance’s activities. If they were completely clueless, he could extend some grace, even if it was entirely infuriating.

Everyone shook their heads. “I’ve never seen him like that before. It was like he didn’t hear anything I was saying. It was really scary.” Hunk mumurred, voice shaky. 

“I kind of think something was bothering him earlier, when he came to see Hunk. And I was mean to him… I was just worried, because he keeps getting hurt in battles. I thought… I thought he just needed to train a little more, but I didn’t expect for him to, you know, go so far with it.” Pidge said and despite calmness in her voice, Keith didn’t miss the flash of guilt on her face.

Keith’s fists clenched angrily and he had to train his breathing slower, flexing his fingers in an attempt to dissipate some of his wrath before speaking. “That’s interesting because…” deep breath, Keith. “Can I just ask… what you guys have been doing in your spare time?”

“Programming, updating things in the castle.” Pidge said, gesturing between her and Hunk. “Cooking and making sure we don’t all totally wear ourselves out,” Hunk and Coran. “Planning our next moves and fixing damage after battle,” everyone else. “And of course, we’re all training in between.”

“So you’re all busy. And no one is checking in on Lance. I get it, okay, he’s always happy. Bounces back like a bouncy ball. He’s given no outward reason to need to be checked on. However, something has happened.” Keith had to pause to keep his head clear. Yelling would not do anybody any good and Lance would probably be pissed if he did. “I’m not pointing fingers because it’s sort of past the point of that being any helpful. It doesn’t matter who started it or was the biggest offender. Lance is hurting himself and he isn’t going to get any better without help.”

“Okay, but it’s just this one time, right? We’re all exhausted. Let’s just get the kid a little sleep and he’ll be better in no time!” Lotor opted to pipe in and Keith frankly didn’t care enough to not send a nasty glare the guy’s way. 

“Actually, Lotor it’s really not so simple. I know you’re a little new to the ship so here’s a quick fact for you: the training room records how long a paladin has been training and their progress. Lance is a mess on missions because he’s been overworking himself almost every single day. I know because I checked the records before stopping him. As a matter of fact, he’s been in there more than a single person on this ship. He is running himself into the ground. And whatever is going on in his head isn’t going to be cured with some extra downtime. He needs us to actually be here for him.” Keith’s voice quickly lost the tones of trembling anger. It was just heartbreaking and he couldn’t bring himself to be angry at his friends for it any longer. It was too late for anger. Holding a grudge wouldn’t make Lance any better.

Hunk was near tears. “He… Oh my God. Can I see him, please?”

“I think that’s a good idea. Come on.” Keith nodded, leading Hunk to Lance’s room. The others stayed behind trying to process. 

Hunk knocked on the side of the wall as he stepped into Lance’s room. “Lance, buddy? Ho- KEITH!” Keith had been hanging back, intending to just watch in case something happened. He wasn’t planning on walking in on something already occured. It took his brain a moment too long to pick up on what it was seeing. 

Hunk was talking rapidly but it was just static in his ears. It didn’t make sense. Lance’s color was red, but he never actually wore it. He wore blue. So he shouldn’t be so covered in such dark red. Those marks couldn’t be on his arms. 

“KEITH! You have to snap out of it, right freaking now.” Hunk demanded, throwing a water pouch at him. Keith shook his head, forcing himself to ignore Lance’s ashen face and focus on the blood seeping out of his arms. 

“Right, take off your head band.” Keith demanded, already tying Lance’s jacket as tightly around the boy’s right arm as tightly as he could manage to get it. Hunk didn’t even hesitate, tearing it in half and doing the same with Lance’s left arm, keeping it right below his elbows and just above the long gash. 

Hunk gathered Lance in his arms and Keith took the job of getting Lance’s attention. Lance’s eyelids were fluttering weakly and his breathing was terrifyingly shallow but when his eyes focused momentarily on Keith's face the tiny smile on his lips gave Keith a little hope.

“Keeeeith… You can have her now, see. Thanks for coming back.” Lance muttered. He sounded almost drunk. But he was conscious. Lance’s words were full of insecurities and self hate that Keith hadn’t even remotely understood ran so deeply and it was going to have to be worked on, but right now he was just grateful Lance might possibly make it.

“He’s alive, but Hunk maybe walk faster.” Keith encouraged. Hunk nodded and they both took off as quickly as possible without risking further harm to Lance.

Keith opened a cryopod and helped Hunk set Lance down and switch Lance into the thin, white suit. However, they both hesitated at pulling the sleeves on, unsure exactly how the cryopod would respond to it. They elected to leave it as it was and propped Lance into the pod. Lance began to feebly protest with slow shakes of his head, “Guys no. It’s okay, stop.” 

He only managed to raise his leg a few centimetres before the door slid closed, freezing Lance in place.

*****

_ Keith was here. He was really here. It was finally sinking in what that meant. Nobody needed Lance anymore.  _

_ What was the point, honestly? Lance had been a failure waiting to happen at the Garrison. His one actual success was watching his nieces and nephews but it wasn’t something special like Voltron. He had plenty of siblings just as skilled at the task, he was replaceable. In Voltron, no one could replace him… until Allura became a paladin and the balance shifted. And Lance became a stand in. Now Voltron had everyone they needed with Keith back. Lance got to see Keith one last time.  _

_ He could let go now. He could rest. Keith said as much, right? Lance was so tired and his arms were throbbing but… that was okay. The people he cared about were taken care of and Lance could let the boulder finally win, finally overtake him. There was no need to continue trying to reach for something he could never achieve. Lance would let himself be crushed and forgotten. Someone else could take on his tasks, someone better fitted for the job. Keith might be confused and upset at first, but he'd come around. He would understand what the others knew all along. Lance was dragging everyone down. This was for the best. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I honestly don't really like this chapter but... I'm done agonizing over it. I'm gonna try to get out one more to wrap it up but... I have no idea what that's gonna look like so it might be awhile. Sorry.  
> Okay. So here's the really important part. If you get anything out of this, it's that you can't go through this alone and no one should expect you to. I really encourage you to try to talk to someone about what you're going through. It doesn't make you weak, but trying to bear it alone will only make it worse. You deserve to get better, don't let anything make you think otherwise. Try reaching out to someone you trust. If talking to someone in person is something you aren't ready for, there are plenty of people online that are willing to talk to you. I'm one of them. I'd love to listen. You can also reach out to helplines. They aren't just there for a full on crisis (and if you are having one please reach out right away. We WANT to help you. Call 1-800-273-8255. It is the National Suicide hotline.)  
> Otherwise, there are tons of helplines you can reach out to with real people, volunteers ready to talk and wanting to help. Some of my favorites are 7cupsoftea, IMAlive, and the Trevor Project.   
> Also, don't believe those lies Lance is thinking at the end. There is ALWAYS a reason to keep living. Nothing is a bad reason either. Maybe you have a plant to keep watered or a movie you want to see. Those are valid reasons to keep living. Don't give up. People care, oftentimes much more than you believe they do.  
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to give me some idea of what a good final chapter would be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are super appreciated and helpful, js.


End file.
